When the user uses a display device, the eyestrain of the user may be promoted by light emitted from a display of the display device. For this reason, there have been proposed display devices that are able to reduce eyestrain by controlling the luminance of a display in accordance with ambient illuminance.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a display system that changes the luminance of a display on the basis of ambient light detected by an ambient light sensor.